villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ray Finkle
Lt. Lois Einhorn/'Ray Finkle' is the main villain of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. She was played by Sean Young Ace Ventura, a private investigator (self-conferred as a "pet detective") from Miami, Florida, who specializes in cases involving animals. While his methods seem to work effectively, he does not often get work and thus is behind on his rent and cannot repair his battered 1970s Chevrolet Monte Carlo, in addition to being a laughingstock at the Metro-Dade Police Department. At Joe Robbie Stadium, the mascot of the Miami Dolphins, Snowflake a Bottlenose Dolphin, is kidnapped in the middle of the night, two weeks before the team is due to play in the Super Bowl. Mr. Riddle, the team's owner, knows that football players can be superstitious, and therefore believes they will lose the Super Bowl for certain unless Snowflake is returned. He gives his Head of Operations Roger Podacter and Chief Publicist Melissa Robinson the deadline of Super Bowl Sunday to find Snowflake, or they will be fired. Ace is hired onto the case, and he meets Melissa and Podacter before entering the dolphin tank in search of clues. Ace then searches the filter and finds his first clue: a rare triangular-cut orange amber stone. He eventually theorizes that the stone had fallen from a 1984 AFC Championship Ring. Ace then tries to find out whose ring is missing a stone by tricking players into showing their rings until his list of suspects is used up. Seemingly at a dead end, he mopes around Melissa's house while insulting her. Melissa and Ace then learn that Roger Podacter has fallen to his death, and they go to the crime scene. Although Miami Police Lt. Lois Einhorn insists it was suicide, Ace proves that it was murder. This embarrasses Lt. Einhorn and Ace is driven away because of it. While trying to figure out how Podacter's death is connected to Snowflake's disappearance, Ace learns of a former Dolphins player named Ray Finkle, whom Ace has not investigated. Melissa explains that Ray Finkle was a star kicker who was added to the team mid-season, whereas the photograph that Ace has used as a reference was taken earlier that same year. Finkle had missed the potential game-winning field goal kick at the end of the Super Bowl XVII that year, causing the Dolphins to lose to the San Francisco 49ers. After the season, Finkle's contract was not renewed and his reputation was destroyed. Later that night, Ace takes Melissa back to his apartment where they have sex, to the point of exhaustion. The next morning Ace drives down to Finkle's hometown in Collier County, Florida to meet the football player's parents at their home, which is defaced with anti-Finkle graffiti written by irate fans over the years. Finkle's mother is senile, and his father is a suspicious, shotgun-wielding old man who confides to Ace that his son was put into a mental institution, Shady Acres, in Tampa after his career ended; Finkle later escaped from the institution and is still at large. Mrs. Finkle then shows Ace Ray's bedroom, which contains a shrine-like construction declaring his hatred of Dan Marino, and while in Ray's room, Mrs. Finkle also shows Ace footage of the missed kick from Super Bowl XVII. During the kick, Dan Marino held the ball after it was snapped; in the aftermath of Super Bowl XVII, Finkle blamed Marino for the miss, claiming he held the ball "laces-in" when he should have held it "laces-out." Ace then calls Melissa to warn her that Marino is in danger, but Marino is kidnapped before he can be alerted. Ace meets with Lt. Einhorn and alleges that Marino and Snowflake's kidnappings were connected and that Finkle was involved, claiming that the Dolphins gave Snowflake Finkle's old number and taught him how to kick a field goal, which Finkle took as an insult, and that Finkle has waited for years until the next time the Dolphins return to the Super Bowl to extract his vengeance on the Miami Dolphins franchise. Einhorn then comes onto Ace. The two share a kiss (during which Ace feels something that he assumes to be Einhorn's gun digging into his hip) and tells him she will now handle the rest of the investigation. Ace, still not satisfied with Einhorn's efforts to find Marino and Snowflake, pretends to be mentally challenged so he and Melissa can gain access to Shady Acres. Ace proceeds to wear a pink tutu along with messing up his hair. In storage, he discovers an old newspaper amongst Finkle's discarded belongings, stating that a Lois Einhorn went missing while hiking and her body was never recovered. Ace reveals this bombshell to his policeman friend, Emilio, who looks through Einhorn's desk and finds a love note from Podacter. This eventually leads Ace to the realization that Einhorn not only killed Podacter, but Lois Einhorn is Ray Finkle in disguise. His sense of triumph is quickly replaced with disgust after realizing that he had unknowingly kissed a man, and that the "gun" he felt digging into his thigh earlier was actually the lieutenant's erection. Super Bowl Sunday arrives. Ace follows Lt. Einhorn to a remote warehouse by the docks, and the two engage in a short struggle before all of the Miami Police force arrives to arrest Ace on Lt. Einhorn's orders. They are stopped by Melissa, who has Emilio held hostage at gunpoint. Lt. Einhorn screams at the police officers that Ace is behind it all and that he kidnapped Snowflake and was trying to kill Marino and her. Ace explains Lt. Einhorn's motives and claims that Lt. Einhorn is actually Ray Finkle. Lt. Einhorn denies all of Ace's accusation, which leads to Ace trying to find proof of his accusations by first trying to remove the lieutenant's hair thinking it to be a wig - it turns out to be her real hair. Next, he rips open Einhorn's blouse to find two perfect feminine breasts. In a last ditch effort, Ace rips off the her skirt assuming there to find her penis, but instead appears the normal figure of a woman. Just as Ace is about to give up on his theory, Marino alerts Ace of a bulge he can see in Lt. Einhorn's silk panties. Ace now with concrete proof against Einhorn makes a short humiliating speech directed at Einhorn and spins her violently around to reveal Einhorn's/Finkle's huge penis and testicles tucked between her/his legs in her/his panties to the whole Miami police force. Ace reveals that Einhorn actually killed Podacter because "he found Captain Winky!" The whole Miami police force, Marino, and even Snowflake react in total disgust at this revelation of Lois Einhorn's true identity as Ray Finkle, suggesting Finkle had kissed all of them as he did with Ace. In a rage, Finkle makes one last attempt to kill Ace but he flips him over the wharf into the water. Finkle comes up spitting out water in ruin and total defeat Ace then finds the ring with the missing stone on his hand to finalize his theory that Lois Einhorn is no doubt the disgraced Ray Finkle, Finkle is then arrested for all of his crimes. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Movies Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Evil Cops Category:Charismatic villain Category:Femme Fatale